Speak Now
by sweetbellesammy
Summary: She was not the kind of girl who should be rudely barging in on a white veil occasion, but he was not the kind of boy who should be marrying the wrong girl. One-shot Sorry for the summary being the lyrics of the song modified.x Elle. Read and Review?


_On my way to Cali, enjoy this one-shot cause I'm bored and everyone is sleeping. Even though we've been on the road for a few hours and omg this bus has wifi! Small explanation about Fix You at the bottom. - Eleanor x_

_[Blaming Derrick Bateman for my Taylor Swift play list.]_

* * *

**Speak Now**

* * *

A.J looked carefully at the clock it had been ticking away as usual but today seemed to rushing to the hour she wished wouldn't come: 3:00. She had been sitting in the same seat for hours, wishing things were different, but they weren't. She ran a hand through her hair and looked down at her outfit, a dress. She had wished that this dress was changed to the one that would signify that it was her spacial day, not anyone else's.

She had looked at pictures and cried for a while then giving up on the pictures she threw the album somewhere around the room. She hadn't even bothered to look for it afterwards.

"A.J?"

She looked from her seat and spotted Kaitlyn in a black dress, she looked extravagant. A.J looked at her with puffy read eyes, Kaitlyn of all people knew that this day was torture for her, but she knew her friend was a tough person and would make it through it.

"Yeah?"

"I'm leaving, please stay here and don't go out and do something stupid," Kaitlyn sighed softly

A.J nodded and looked at the clock once again, 30 minutes and she would be a goner. She sighed softly and sank down in her seat once again, her feet reaching the table that was inches away. She remembered the last thing that happened between the man she loved and herself, before he went on and got engaged.

* * *

_flashback:_

_"When you want something you fight for it," he told her_

_"Then how come you aren't fighting for me?" she snapped, "you're engaged to a woman your parents dubbed as perfect, where does that leave me?"_

_"It's not that at all," he told her_

_"It's not?" she hissed, "before you go out and give advice think carefully and ask yourself if you would do it, if the answers no, then shut your mouth and don't say a thing."_

_"Don't you think I want things to be different?" his voice raising a bit_

_"No," she responded,"and I never want to see you again."_

_"Is that was you really want?"_

_"Yes," she whispered_

_He nodded slightly and walked away from her without another word and that's the moment the person she loved the most left her life, the moment she became the lost soul she was now._

_End:_

* * *

She sighed softly, "when you want something you fight for it?"

She couldn't really take his words seriously, he had left and without a fight -not even a goodbye. She stood up and picked up a picture that was on the floor, the one they had taken the day they completed three years with each other. She had wished that it was the year were he would ask her to be forever his, but things changed as time progressed.

She placed the photo down and looked at the clock, 20 minutes left and she might as well call herself dead. She looked at the door, the listened to the words that rang through her head once more, "_When you want something, you fight for it._" She grabbed her keys and phone and left the hotel room without another word.

She had no idea what possessed her to think this way. She drove quickly reminding herself of the words he had told her once they departed from each other's life. Once she got there everyone was busy going inside, she dashed in with the group of people as the bride-to-be had told many people that A.J was on the no invitation list. She walked around for a while the nerves eating at her insides greatly.

She spotted a group of his friends who looked rather annoyed at being here but put up with it for the fact that he was a close friend and they cared about him. A.J sighed softly and walked further down the halls, as she did she spotted a bridesmaid go into a room. She stood there and carefully peered into the room, the bride-to-be was yelling at one of bridesmaids about how her dress wasn't fitted correctly.

A woman wearing a black dressed passed her and told them it was time. A.J gasped and went to hide, she hid behind the velvet curtains that hung in the small lobby. She heard the family members and friends of both sides converse and laugh, maybe this was wrong of her to do. She watched slightly as they all filed out and the organist started to play the traditional song for the bride to walk down the isle from.

She felt the song was much to tense, it felt more like a death march then anything else. Once it was clear she stepped out and hid behind the door, and watched carefully as the bride made her way to the front. Her dress was very puffy and it almost made her look like a princess.

Her eyes drifted to the snooty people that were on the side the bride was standing on, then to the people who were here to occompany the groom-to-be, mostly all superstars and even Vince was present. She knew this was going against everything but she couldn't help it.

As the bride reached the groom they shared a small smile, she felt her insides burn. This was a mistake, he loved her right? Then she noticed something else, his smile was forced almost as if he wanted no part of this.

"Good afternoon, we are here to join in holy matrimony these young people," the priest began

A.J gripped the curtain tighter and watched her take his hands on her. A.J entered the room without being spotted and sat in the back, she was soon regretting this deeply, this was unfair to both of them and to herself.

"Now if anyone thinks these two should no be married in holy matrimony speak now or forever hold your peace."

The snooty people seemed pleased that no one had dared tarnished the ceremony that meant the world to the woman standing at the front wearing a gown that in A.J's eyes resembled a pastry.

A.J felt something snap and she slowly stood up, the grooms men caught sight of her and they smirked. The priest was also standing there looking at her with the same expression that the bride's family members and guests wore, they were horrified that she had dared to even show up. She looked at the man who stood at the front of the alter and took a deep breath.

"Please," she spoke not daring to look at anyone but him

By that time her courage had sunken as she looked at the man who had her attention. She noticed how he had stopped holding her hands and she took another deep breath.

"Don't say yes," she told him

"What are you doing?" the bride screeched,"this is my wedding and your wrecking it."

Her eyes never left groom as she spoke once more, "what am I doing? I'm fighting for something I want."

His lips formed a small smile and she watched as he signaled for her to head out, she slipped out of the bench and left the room. And just went everyone thought she had given up the groom stepped off the alter and followed the girl who had left a while ago.

The bride screamed as she watched her former groom walk out on her and the people who were here for the groom clapped much to the annoyance of the bride's family.

The man caught her standing on the steps looking out into the street and he tapped her shoulder lightly. She turned to him with tears slipping out of her eyes. He wiped them gently with his thumb and smiled at her.

"I'm so glad you came," he whispered

"Me too," she replied

"Lets go," he told her

"Where?" she asked

"Wherever as long as it's with you," he replied pulling her close to him

"You sure about that?" she chuckled

"Positive," he smirked, "never knew you were the kind to barge into these kind of events."

"Couldn't let _my_ right boy marry the wrong girl," she replied

"I'm glad for that," he replied placing his forehead against hers

"Really now?" she chuckled

"Uhum," he replied before placing a kiss on her lips. She didn't bother fighting it or even consider the fuming former-bride that was inside as she placed her hands on his chest and kissed him with everything she had. Maybe the words he had spoken to her were for a reason and that reason was this.

"I love you, A.J," he replied looking into her eyes

She smiled and looked into his eyes,"and I love you, Phil Brooks."

* * *

**Author's note: **_Sorry Fix You hasn't been update, Sam is a work but she said she would update it later tonight if she could if not early in the morning tomorrow. Had a dance competition in California and on our way the song came on and this popped up and I couldn't resists since they are a lovely pairing. I've read the new chapter for Fix You so I'll be writing the next one after that, big surprises so thanks._

_Please review, It would mean the world to me as this is my first one-shot. Hope you liked it. _

_- Elle x [Cheese Cake]._


End file.
